Hypocrite
by AmaHoshi
Summary: They're all hypocrites, she realizes. Set after Thriller Bark. Fluffy Nakamashipping!


Wheeeee~ Yet another sappy Nakamaship. This time, it's pure Nakamaship and fluff. Enjoy!

Set at the end of Thriller Bark.

**Hypocite**

Zoro is probably the world's biggest hypocrite, Nami thinks as she sits on the upper level of Sunny, sipping the Orange Pekoe tea Sanji just put in front of her, a plate of dessert right next to it.

It wasn't that difficult to realize what the ship's swordsman had done.

Well, after she had conveniently overheard Sanji's cursings and mutterings of "stupid, sacrificial moss-heads" and Chopper's confusing mumbles of "how did Zoro get his knuckles bruised, of all things?" The navigator didn't quite know how it was possible, but it's not like the Strawhat Crew was ever known for doing sane, logically explainable things either, she thinks wryly.

She puts down her teacup and picks up the petite golden spoon to scoop up some gelato. She was not there personally when Luffy recruited Zoro, but Nami definitely remembers their captain proudly telling his older, polite, handsome brother, Ace, that "Zoro will be the greatest swordsman and he won't even let me stand in his way!"

She also recalls the smirk Zoro gave afterwards, silently backing up Luffy's words.

And now said swordsman was lying on the bench, covered in bandages, wounds, and scars that should not have been there in the first place. At least, not on his body.

"Lost in thoughts?" The calm voice of the older female crew member interrupts Nami's thoughts. The archaeologist pulls out a chair and sits down next to her, absently creating another arm on the other side of the ship to help Luffy, who had just been about to fall over the edge.

Nami watches all of this out of the corner of her eye, and thinks, not for the first time, that this crew somehow really does revolve around their silly, rubber captain.

"Ne, Robin," The archaeologist stills her hand as she's turning the page in her book. "Would you ever take Luffy's wounds as your own?"

Robin lifts her eyebrows in question, but that's the only sign of hesitation otherwise. She causally flips to the next page and answers with a simple "yes".

Nami sighs and slumps down, wondering what exactly was wrong with their crew.

"Would you not do the same thing?" The question makes her pause, and she is no longer on the deck of Sunny.

The hot sun blazes down on the empty, barren street as an eighteen-year old kneels down, devastated. The blood pouring out of her self-inflicted shoulder wound and the searing pain is unable to distract her from the sheer feeling of devastation. A presence stands next to her and she looks up, worn and broken.

"Luffy… save me."

The shuffling of chairs tear her away from the image. Robin shuts the book she is currently reading and walks towards their captain. Nami thinks of a time where there was desolation and desperation in her elder sister figure's eyes, and the loud shout that brought light back into those purple eyes.

"Robin! Tell me you want to live!"

The money-loving navigator smiles and shakes her head as she pushes the table back so there's enough room for her to stand up.

She heads towards her mikan groves and stops right before it; she remembers the tears Usopp shed when he groveled and begged for forgiveness.

Her hand reaches out and the excited, grateful eyes Chopper made when Luffy accepted him - monster form and all - flashes in her mind.

Her eyes trail around the trees. Sanji's shout of finding All Blue filled with child-like wonder and determination echoes out.

She braces her hand against the ledge and thinks of Franky's tears at the pier of Water 7.

She grasps a juicy, ripe mikan and carefully plucks it from the branch, recalling the chill Brook's confession of loneliness and joy sent down her spine.

Luffy laughs loudly from the ship's lower level as Robin sprouts arms from his side to tickle him. Nami thinks that Luffy probably doesn't realize or know how much just his laughter alone has saved and filled them, the entire crew, with relief.

She walks towards her captain, noticing that everyone else also somehow started gravitating where Luffy was; even the still-wounded and out cold Zoro was only two feet away, sleeping on the bench.

Without pausing, she places the mikan near Zoro's head. If anyone noticed, no one comments on her actions.

Nami finds herself sitting behind Luffy, her back to his. Luffy's right-side is glaringly open, but no one makes a move to sit there. She eyes the empty space, and then looks to the out of commission first mate.

Zoro is definitely the world's biggest hypocrite, she concludes.

But as she completely leans against Luffy and lets him support half her weight, she realizes that just about everyone in the small circle around the naïve, innocent - but stronger than anyone she knew - captain was probably also just as hypocritical.

**End**

**Note:** So, there's this trend of me writing sappy nakamaships… But I was re-watching the episode where Zoro sacrificed himself for Luffy and then the part where everyone found out Ace died, and this came out. It's from Nami's perspective because while she usually has a rougher, up-to-beat personality, she is also one of the sappier crewmember, in my opinion. I love that about her (:

Let me know what you think!

Ama~


End file.
